


In Your Dreams

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [17]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: A spell goes wrong and Simon finds himself sharing Baz's dreams.
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	In Your Dreams

**Baz**

It is supposed to be a simple truth revealing spell but of course, Snow has to mess it up.

And it has to involve me.

Stupid Snow.

At least he looks apologetic.

Which means, that he didn't look at me or take in the fact that I am covered in soot.

I wouldn't be surprised if my eyebrows have been singed off.

At least there didn't seem to be any lasting effects. No one is spilling their secrets, no one's thoughts are being broadcasted.

Ugh. There was soot in my hair too.

"Wow Baz," said Niall, as he opens the door for me, "Looking good,"

"Shut up," I growl at him, pushing him aside, "I'm using your bathroom,"

"Please, come in," says Niall sarcastically.

Dev is sitting on his bed and actually looks concerned when he sees me.

"What happened to you?" he asks, frowning at me

"Stupid Snow," I answer

"Ah," he says, shaking his head, "Why didn't you magically clean yourself?"

"Tried," I mutter, "Stupid Snow,"

Dev snorts at that, "Take some of my clothes. Extra towels in the bathroom,"

I nod and make a note to thank them later. I _am_ grateful for the little reprieve these two give me from Snow and his antics and his pretty blue and bronze curls and that pretty smile.

Ugh. Stupid Snow.

**SIMON**

I felt just a little guilty for hitting Baz with that spell. Especially when he stomped off to Dev and Niall's room instead of ours.

Or at least I think he's going to their room. It's where he usually goes when I annoy him too much.

Sighing I go to find Penny. Maybe she'll cheer me up.

Later that night, when I come back to our room, he's already in bed and sound to be asleep. Without thinking too much about him, I get in bed and try to go to sleep.

_Simon's laying in bed under me and, curls messy and eyes sparkling._

_"Hey, Love," he whispers into the small space between us, "Kiss me,"_

_"As you wish,"_

_I lean down and press my lips to his, coax them open with my tongue._

I woke up feeling uncomfortable and like I wanted to jump out of my skin.

_What the hell was that?_

xxx

I had laid up all night.

"You look like shit, Snow," sneered Baz when he saw me come out of the bathroom

I ignore him and step out.

Penelope is already waiting for me in the dining hall and keeps shooting me concerned all through breakfast.

I ignore her too. All through the day, I'm distracted and as soon as I have a moment to myself, I wander to the edge of woods and think about my dream.

I had been kissing myself. But I had been thinking the other boy as if he as Simon and not me. What does that mean?

I ponder and ponder but nothing comes to mind. At last, I just let it go. Maybe it was just a weird fluke.

_I wake up but keep my eyes closed, trying to savour the last of the post-sleep feeling._

_"Hey," whispers a voice behind me, "Come on, Love. I know you're awake,"_

_I try to ignore him but in the end, I relent, I never could say no to him._

_When I turn there are bright blue eyes staring at me, a big smile turned my way._

_"Hey beautiful," Simon whispers, giving me a slow kiss, his hand against the side of my neck is gentle._

_Until it starts choking me._

_I open my eyes and Simon is no longer looking at me with Love in his eyes. Instead, he looks hateful._

_"Monster," he says, and his hand tightens at my throat._

I startle awake.

What the fuck?

Not this again.

Across the room, Baz is also stirring.

I quickly lay down and pretend to sleep.

I'm going to have to figure this out.

xxx

"Something's wrong with my dreams," I tell Penelope

She frowns, "What do you mean?"

I tell her in hushed tones, making sure no one in the library hears us.

"Are you...sure?"

"Trust me, Penny," I say. "I thought it was a fluke too but then it happened again. It's really freaking me out,"

She nods, "Okay. Research it is,"

xxx

**BAZ**

Something is wrong with Snow.

He's avoiding me, he's jittery and distracted. He's spending more time in the library then he is in the dining hall.

Not to mention he hasn't accused me of being a vampire even once in the last few days.

I oddly want his attention back on me.

And at the same time, I don't.

God, he's so confusing.

_I'm laying on my back and Simon is leaning over me._

_"Hey, Baz," he whispers, "Can I kiss you?"_

_"Please," I whimper_

_He leans down and presses his lips to mine, then to my neck, my collarbone, my-_

I startle awake and before I can get my bearings right, Simon is standing at my bed, pulling me upright.

"It's you," he says accusingly, "What are you doing to me?"

"Let me go," I say harshly, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The dream, you arse. Why are we kissing? Is this another one of your plots, Baz?"

My heart sinks into my stomach.

xxx

Bunce is looking between us disbelievingly.

"So let me see if I got this right? Baz is having dreams of you two and Simon is alose having those dreams but he's playing Baz in the scenario,"

"I know I'm Simon in the dream but it's like the dreams don't know it. It feels like I'm kissing another Simon that looks exactly like me," says Simon.

Bunce's eyebrow shoots up.

"Kissing," she asks

"Yeah," mutters Simon and then turns towards me, "So what did you do?"

"Nothing," I cry out, "I didn't do anything. Do you really think I'd want you to see that,"

Simon frowns at me but Bunce nods.

"Makes sense,"

"Seriously Penny?" says Snow

"Come, on Simon," says Bunce, "If you were having those kinds of dreams about Baz, would you want him to know?"

Snow shakes his head and then looks at me, "Why are you having those kinds of dreams about me anyway?"

He genuinely looks confused and I can't take it anymore.

I run out of the room.

xxx

I spend the next two nights sleeping in Niall and Dev's room.

I want to stay longer but they're already starting to give me concerned glances. If I stay there any longer, they'll start asking questions I don't want to answer.

I'm still having dreams about Simon, not every night but enough for it to be very very uncomfortable. He doesn't follow me around anymore, doesn't accuse me of anything. Hell, he doesn't even look at me.

"So," says Bunce, "Are the dreams involving both of you the only ones Simon is seeing,"

"Umm, let's see, I had a dream about my childhood room the other night. Did you see that?"

Simon shakes his head.

"Hmm," says Bunce, "These dreams are almost like a confession like-wait! when did these start?"

"A week or so ago," says Simon

"Right after you blasted Baz with that revealing spell,"

"Oh I, I guess yeah," says Simon

Bunce nods, "It probably went a little wonky because of your magic. The good thing is spells like that always have a reversal spell. You only need to find it. Now get out of here and let me work,"

We both walk out together, and Simon stops me just outside of the library.

"I'm sorry," he says softly

I nod. I'm too tired, emotionally and physically, to really care.

As I walk away, Simon tries to say something else but I wave him off.

_"Simon," I whisper, "I love you,"_

_He looks back at me with a cruel smile_

_"But I don't love you," he sneers, "Never did. Why should I? You're pathetic. I could do so much better,"_

I wake up with my heart pounding in my chest and breath caught in my throat. I can feel the tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Baz," whispers Simon from close to me. He's standing close to my bed with a concerned look on his face, "Are you okay?"

It makes me cry harder.

**SIMON**

Baz is crying.

Like really crying, body shaking with the force of his sobs.

"Baz," I say, sitting down on his bed, "Hey, Baz. Please look at me,"

He shakes his head and buries it in his hands.

My heart hurts for him. This past week has been an eye-opener for me. I finally understand a few things about Baz...and myself.

After analyzing my dreams, I realized that I wasn't averse to Baz having those kinds of feelings about me, I even liked it a little.

It made watching him cry over the last dream so much worse.

"Baz," I say, "I'm going to touch you, okay?"

"Why," he says, looking up from his hands, face still a mess, "Why are you sitting here? Why are you being nice? Do you really think I'm that pathetic,"

I shake my head, "I don't think that Baz. The opposite really. Considering the dream, you're actually the on that thinks you're pathetic,"

He laughs and it's hollow, "I'm a vampire in love with my enemy, the Great Chosen one. How more pathetic can a person get?"

"Oh, Baz," I whisper, "Can I touch you?"

"Why?"

"I just wanna hug you, make you feel better,"

"Why?" he asks again, looking a little scared.

"Baz, please. This is my fault. Just let me make you feel better,"

He finally nods and I move forward to take me in my arms. We lay down together and we fall asleep with him cuddled to my chest.

When I wake up he's already out of bed and doesn't look me in the eye.

**Baz**

Penelope found the reversal spell.

"Now remember, we don't know if it will work so don't be disappointed,"

We nod.

She lifts her hand and says the spell.

"All the truth is out,"

The blow of it is so strong that I'm nearly blown back. Simon also holds on to the table to keep himself upright.

"I'd say it worked," says Simon

He's about to turn toward me but I quickly make my way out of there.

I feel so lost that it hurts.

When I get to my room, I take out my cell phone and make a call in the bathroom.

"Malcolm Grimm speaking,"

"Hello Father," I whisper into the receiver

"Basilton?" he says, sounding worried, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," I lie, "I just wanted to call,"

I know he's not buying it but he doesn't ask anything either. He just continues to talk to me.

"Basilton," he says at the end of our call, "You know you can ask to come home if you want,"

I smile, "I know but I'm okay. Give everyone my Love,"

"Goodbye, son,"

"Bye,"

**SIMON**

I can hear him in the bathroom, talking with someone on the phone.

They're banned on campus but I know Penny keeps one. It's not a surprise that Baz has one too.

The talking stops, and Baz steps out of the bathroom, freezing as soon as he sees me.

"Hi," I say, "Can we talk?"

He straightens his back and tries to make his face blank, "What's there to talk about, Snow?"

"Baz, please. Don't do that,"

He sighs, "Fine. Talk away,"

"Come sit,"

He sighs again but comes to sit beside me.

"Alright. Talk,"

I had practiced what to say but looking at the Baz right now, everything seems to have disappeared.

All that comes out is, "Can I kiss you?"

He flinches back, looking hurt, "What? Is this some sort of joke, Snow? I didn't think you were-"

I instantly take his hand, "No Baz. I really just want to kiss you,"

He opens his mouth and shuts it, searching my face.

Finally, he nods.

Bursting with happiness, I lean in and press my lips to his, soft and then insistent. I bring one of my hands to cup his cheek and use the other one to gently rub his stomach.

He seems to like it.

When we pull away he has a cautious look on his face.

"Am I still dreaming?" he asks

I smile and kiss him again. This time for a little longer.

This time when we pull away, he looks giddy with happiness and there is a soft blush on his face.

"Wow,"

"Yeah," I whisper before leaning again.

I know we'll have to talk. About the old families and the Mage. His vampirism and me being the Chosen One.

But kissing is nice for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
